This invention relates to slant axis rotary mechanisms and, more specifically, to improved apex seal constructions in such mechanisms whereby the leakage path about the apex seals is minimized.
In a typical slant axis rotary mechanism construction, apex seals are received in radially extending grooves at the apexes located on each side of a peripheral flange that extend generally radially outwardly from a spherical hub. Such grooves also partially enter the hub. When a pressure differential exists across such an apex seal, the same may tip or cant, or both, within its groove. That portion of the seal within the groove in the hub will engage the side of the groove within the hub and prevent, as long as the seal remains tipped or cocked, the remainder of the side of the seal within that portion of the groove within the flange from contacting the side of the groove within the flange along the entire length thereof. As a consequence, a leakage path around the seal will exist. Such leakage, undesirably, detracts from operating efficiency of the mechanism.